1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery powered lamp devices and more particularly to such lamp devices energized by means of a battery or dry cell. The ornamental design of this invention is the subject of a copending application for design patent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Battery powered lamp devices are well known, a common variety being flashlights. Flashlights are adapted to utilize one or more dry cells connected in either series or parallel and are manually operated by means of simple slide or push button switches.